


🌟 EreRi/RiRen Oneshots 🌟

by Tikata



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Canon-Typical Violence, Dom/sub, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Omega Eren Yeager, Other, Possessive Levi Ackerman, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikata/pseuds/Tikata
Summary: Eren X Levi (EreRi)Levi X Eren (RiRen)A MIXTURE OF IDEAS and a lot of bullshit...This book can contain Levi/Eren X Reader or X another character too, but don't worry, it's mainly EreRi and RiRen :DHave fun with the OneShots and of course you can leave ideas behind!×PLEASE READ!! This book contains chapters containing RAPE! If you're NOT comfortable around that topic I recommend NOT reading this! The chapters are marked by a 💥×---×Mature Content×[The characters and pictures used in this book do not belong to me. Characters: Hajime Isayama.]
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. WARNING

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ.

_Due to some people texting me in the comments and in private about this and my other books, I now feel obligated to write this for you dear readers of mine. So you can enjoy and experience this book as quickly as possible, I will put myself as short as I can. Please **DO NOT** skip this chapter! _

_My works contain chapters which are marked as dangerous and/or contain triggers for some people (💥)._

_A friend of mine, who has had experience including rape in the past, messaged me in private and asked me to put a warning out in beforehand. I myself have never been in a situation of being raped, hit or abused that turned out to be serious and very bad for both my physical and mental health which is basically one of the reasons that I have no right to compose oneshot chapters or books including this particular sensitive topic._

_However, I have informed myself of the topic multiple times and still do as I plan on maybe becoming a therapist myself and read myself into how the human mindset works of both the victim and rapist. I am not 100% uninformed, yet my words should not be taken into reality._

_One of the reasons I even write non-consensual content is because I have a kink myself that includes consensual non-consent. (Those that want to inform themselves about it please message me in private on Instagram or check out the internet.) I sometimes dream and using said kink, my brain breaks my own boundaries every now and then (The Real Heat (💥) being one of those chapters that include such a dream.)_

_Please, if you are sensitive to the topic of abuse and rape, I ask you to skip the chapters I have marked as triggering completely as my only intention by publishing these chapters is having myself feel better by writing them down and bringing them out. I only want your best._

_Take care~ Tikata_


	2. PowerBottom!Step-Brother!Levi X SubmissiveTop!Step-Brother!Eren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Kuchel married Grisha long after their children with other partners were born, Levi and Eren had to live together as brothers in the household of the Jaegers. Their relationship didn't go further than to a normal "Good morning." and a "I'm at school." While Levi visisted High School, Eren got educated at a Middle School, this being the reason of them not always coming back home at the same time.

[E R E N]

  
"Home!", I yelled loudly through the whole house before dropping my schoolbag to the floor and kicking off my shoes. With my elbow, I shut the door behind me. No answer from inside any of the rooms. Shouldn't Levi be home already?

Usually, Levi wasn't at school at all on thursdays and he tended to stay at home most of the time. And if he left, he would have left a note. So when I didn't hear any reply, I waddled into the kitchen, searching for a note my oh-so-dear-step-brother could have left there for me on the fridge or counter.

Nothing. Silence engulfed the whole house. But I knew Levi would not have ventured outside without at least hinting at where he was. "Maybe he's with Hange or Erwin... They often practically drag him out...", I mumbled to myself.

I shrugged and walked back to my bag, slumping it over my shoulder before making my way towards the stairwell leading up to the bedrooms of Levi and me. That was when I heard a voice. I immediently recognized it as Levi's. So he was home, after all.  
Son of a bitch could've answered me.

His bedroom door was open, I could hear his voice from inside. He was on a call, how it seemed. I decided to wait until he was done so I could greet him and then make my way to my console. Otherwise he would always interrupt me by knocking harshly and scaring me so I would fail at the quest and had to restart.

"I already said that I am not going there with Petra! Not even when you pay me! She's not my type and her father is my fucking boss-" Levi worked at a coffee shop. "- so I will not take the risk of breaking his daughter's heart and getting fired!"

I tried to find out what this was about. Maybe it was the fall-festival at school which would take place in a few weeks from now. I planned to ask Mikasa, she was dying to go there with me and I had a really weak spot for my closest friend. She knew I was gay, she didn't try to hit on me, but she still wanted to go with me.  
Levi waited, probably to let the person on the other line speak.

"We're not cute together! Redhead is in for my looks and for the sex but we're not a couple and will never be so I will not do all this sappy couple-stuff with her! I fuck her, that's it. Nothing more. Fuck off!"

The way Levi spoke could be to anyone, but I would bet a finger that the person on the other line was none other than Hange. That poor soul. I still did not quite unterstand why they sticked with Mr. Grumps after how he treated them every day. Hange was always Levi's rage-victim. I felt sorry for them, but they did not seem to

mind it.

"Everything's solved when I tell you now I'm not going. You go with Eyebrows and I stay here in peace. I really have no intention of getting drunk at a party I'm attending alone."

... Another break in which I just listened to the silence.

"I fucking know Eren's going to be there, too. But he's three years younger than me, getting him to carry my drunk ass home would be the most embarrassing thing in the fucking world! And you would never leave me alone with that!"

... Another break.

"Stop that bullshit, four-eyes! You're freaking me out... Ugh... We'll discuss this tomorrow. I don't have the nerve to talk to you right now... Yeah, yeah. Fuck off. See you."  
I chuckled and walked into the doorway when I was sure he finished talking to Hange. "I'm home, just to inform you."

"Whatever, brat.", Levi snapped at me.

I just shrugged and turned on my heel. "Get a lemon, then your grumpy mood has a reason.", I said and then walked into my own bedroom. I did not really want to talk to Levi more than I had to, but he could at least be nicer.

Wishful thinking... As if Levi could ever be nice.  
\---  
Hours and hours of playing games later, I suddenly had to leave my room urgently. I needed to pee. Fast. I rushed towards the bathroom and was grateful it was not locked and no one was inside. Slamming the door close behind be, I barely managed to pull my pants off before sitting down already, relaxing.

I needed that.

I waited until I was done, wiped off and redressed myself before washing my hands only briefly; enough to have water everywhere. It smeared them dry on my shirt as I noticed that we had no towel left.

"Fuck."

Before anyone else also had to live without a towel, I had already decided to get a new one. The big closet with basically everything unpersonal or unseasonal, winter coats, towels, dishtowels and so on was in Levi's room, so my first target was there.

Sometimes it was really unconventional that the closet was in there. For example, when I wanted to shower, already stripped assnaked and then noticed there was no towel. And then there was Levi in his room. I had to redress in whole, get a towel and repeat the annoying process of undressing again  
Without thinking about it any further, like I probably should have, I busted into his room. The doorknob in hand, I looked around to see if he was even inside. 

"Levi, I need a to- ... Oh...O---OH!"

Before me laid the most erotic sight I had seen since... never. I had never seen something as arousing as this. This was already now wrong in so many layers but I couldn't look away, I just couldn't.

On the bed in the middle of the room laid Levi, legs spread wide, knees pulled up to his chest. His face was flushed red while he was three fingers deep in his ass. Slick - probably lube - was smeared all over his lower abdomen and on his fingers as well as asshole, making his smooth alabaster skin a glistening, beautiful sight.

"E-eren?!", Levi asked, but did not pull his fingers out of himself. He thrusted them deeper again and threw his head back, moaning. "F-fucking... close... the door... Ah!" He jerked his fingers harshly and thrusted his hips into his hand before quickening and riding his fingers for a few thrusts, then cumming hard onto his own stomach.  
"Fucking goooood~...", he moaned and then his body suddenly relaxed a little. White cum splattered from his dick onto his lower stomach up to his chest as his body

shook one last time, letting everything out.

I noticed that he had talked to me and quickly turned on my heel, slamming the door shut behind me. My face was flushed more than it should be when I ran back into my room and closed the door behind me, sliding down on it.

What did I just witness?!

I gripped my hair hard and gulped while pulling on the strands. I just watched my older step-brother fuck his own ass with his fingers in his room. I invaded his privacy more than I should have. I'd rather have knocked before rushing in like that.

"I'm such an idiot...", I murmured to myself. When did I loose my manners?  
I took a few more deep breaths, trying my best to collect my thoughts before standing up slowly, still leaning on the door in my room. That was when I noticed it.

I was hard.

 _Very_ hard.

"Fuck, what...?!", I cursed and tried to press my palm down on my growing bulge. Why was I...? It couldn't possibly have been Levi who had turned me on like this, could it? I mean, he was my step-brother after all, that would be terribly disgusting...

"Ugh..." I stumbled over to my bed and fell into the soft matress, unbuttoning my pants before struggeling them off completely, my boxers following them shortly after.  
I took a hard grip of my cock and closed my eyes, my lips apart slightly. Rubbing my hand up and down very slowly and sensually, I tried not to picture Levi in my mind, failing terribly. I could not forget what I saw inside his room. I couldn't let it out of my head.

His smooth, alabaster skin drenched in sweat and slick, his massive cock hard and twitching while his asshole was swallowing his fingers greedily. I could not forget how his face twisted in pleasure when he noticed me entering the room.  
That sweet mouth of his spoke my name, as if calling me towards him while his steely eyes held my gaze. I knew Levi had not been embarrased. If he was, he would have stopped.

I felt hot drops of precum ooze from the tip of my now fully hard dick. With a glance downwards, I saw how it was swollen, veins popping out on its side. The head was covered in my own precum. I used my thumb to smear it over the tip, then down the length.

My hand moved faster and I bit my lower lip, moaning as quiet as possible so he could not hear me next door. If Levi knew how horny he had made me... It felt so wrong, but so good to jerk off to my older step-brother. I could not stop, I did not want to stop doing it.  
Another deep groan slipped out of my throat, my hand gripped my base tighter before my other hand started teasing the head of my cock. I fell onto my back, my muscles

tensed under the pressure I was putting on them.  
"God... Levi...", I whispered to myself, closing my eyes and bucking my hips into my hand relentlessly, enjoying every second of the deed. "Levi, Levi, Levi... Fuck..."

"Enjoyed the view?"

I flinched hard enough to fall off my bed at the sudden voice. My face hit the ground and I groaned in pain before turning my head towards the door. There he was, only halfway dressed in some sweatpants and an open button up. Levi.

I swiftly gripped my blanket and held it in front of my crotch area. "T-this... This isn't what it looks like!", I quickly yelled and tried to supress a moan when the blanket pressed onto my sensitive tip. Levi chuckled and leaned against my doorframe.

"What was it then, that had you moaning my name?", he asked with raised eyebrows and an amused undertone.

"I-I was... I was, uh... That doesn't have to interest you! Get out!" My face was probably all red by now. But I think it was only fair he walked in on me after I... did it to him.  
"Nah, I think I'll just stay. Continue. Don't let me bother you." Levi closed the door and locked it - I probably should have done that before I started to- You know. And this all would not have happened. He strolled over to my desk, pulled back my chair and sat down as if he fucking owned the place.

"Uh... Levi, can you... Can you leave? Please? This is kind of private business here.", I said before biting my lower lip and not daring to look up into his eyes. I heard him chuckle.

"No."

"Why not?!", I snapped back and somehow managed to stand up with the blanket still covering my naked lower half.

"I don't want to. I mean, you watched me too, so why not?"

"Levi, fuck, this was on accident! Please leave so I can put on some pants!" The whole situation was more than embarrasing and I only wanted to dress up and leave again, but to no suprise, Levi did not follow my request in the slightest.

"How was it, watching me?", he asked, swinging one leg over the other while leaning his head on his fist. "You seemed to have enjoyed it."

"I-I... I... NO! I did NOT enjoy that! No way! Why don't you ever lock your door, anyone could have just come in like that and seen you. What if it had been... I don't know,

Petra?!"

"Petra knows I have an anal-kink. Wouldn't be that weird for her. But you... Ha..." Levi sighed and stood, turning towards me. "To be honest, I kind of hoped that you would come in. I was extra loud for you."

"That's so disgusting...", I whispered. "We're siblings, why in the world would you want me to-"

"You are such an idiot." He raised his chin, stood and then loosened the ribbon of his sweatpants. That was when I noticed that those were not his. They were way too big for Levi, as soon as the ribbon was undone, they fell to his naked feet and he stepped out of the foreign piece of clothing.

"We are not related, not in the slightest bit, Eren. Our parents are married, yet that does not make us siblings right away." Carelessly, he kicked the pair of now annoying pants into the corner of my room on top of the pile of dirty laundry I had stocked there and came closer towards me.

His eyes never left mine as he approached me and I held tighter onto my blanket. What was he planning?

"Oh Eren... You're so beautifully innocent. I love it." I only realized he was right in front of me when his hand cupped my face. It was cold and rough, yet somehow soft, too. It made me want to lean my face into his touch.

But I pulled back.

"Step back... I don't want to do anything you and I will both regret. This is wrong.", I said and gathered the courage to push him away.  
Levi took a few steps back and chuckled before slowly slipping his shirt off, too. "You can't escape me, Eren. You can never."

My eyes were glued to his body. There he was, in all his glory. I had seen him shirtless multiple times, of course, yet never stark naked. I could not look away.   
His prize of a cock was still half hard in between his legs, an impressive size, too. I wasn't sure if I was even close to what he had. But I was sure about one thing: I did not want this inside of me. I refused to let that happen.

"Seems like you don't quite want me to go, do you, Eren?" His voice was smooth and sharp, my breath hitched when he said my name. I whimpered as he walked up to me again, taking ahold of the blanket. "You don't need this, Eren. I promise you."

My body did not obey me anymore as he pulled the blanket from my grasp and let it fall on the bed next to us. "Sit down.", he ordered. I gulped, but followed his command like a dog.

Levi checked once more that the door was really locked and the windows in my room closed before straddeling me on my bed. His hard on pressed against mine and a cold shiver ran down my spine as I whimpered in pleasure.  
My brother raised my chin with his fingers and I closed my eyes, lips quivering and cheeks still flushed red. "There's nothing to be afraid of.", he whispered. I felt his breath on my face. He was so close. 

If Levi knew how much I longed for his body, would he be doing this still? If he knew how many nights I had pictured him in front of me? I was always so jealous when Petra was around. Before, I couldn't identify that feeling as jealously, but now I knew it had been exactly that all along. Had I developed feelings for my brother?  
My world froze when soft, but chapped lips connected to mine. My eyes went wide open, but before I could pull back, Levi had gripped the back of my head, pushing me closer to him. His lips moved on mine sensually and at some point, I started to respond to him.

He tasted sweet, I couldn't identify like what but it was sweet. His taste was addicting. Without notice, my hands placed themselves on his hips, pulling his lower body into mine. Levi groaned and then his tongue prodded my lips before diving deep into the wet cavern of my mouth. 

I moaned as he started to rock his hips into mine and used his free hand to grab both of our dicks. "Levi...", I whispered as he started to jerk us both off. He leaned his forehead against mine. His eyes were still opened a little, his lips parted.

"If I had known my little brother was this big, I'd have made a move way earlier.", he said and pressed his thumb on my tip, evicting a deep moan from my throat. I rocked my hips up into his, feeling his body warmth on my thighs and chest.

"Levi, I... oh my god... Ngh~"

The small raven chuckled and let go to place his hands on my shoulders. "Lay down." He pressed me onto my back into the sheets, leaning forward himself to latch his tongue onto my neck. I let my hands fall into the sheets as he worked on my throat, sucking the skin into his mouth.  
A few marks later, he pulled back, satisfied with the result. His pupils were blown wide with lust and so were mine.

"Condoms, lube?", he asked in a low voice, placing his fingers on my nipples, toying with them a little. "C-condoms... Lowest drawer, under the p-pile of so-socks... Oh~" My nipples were more sensitive than I would have thought. As Levi twisted them, my upper body rose from the sheets and I moaned.

"Good boy.", he whispered and leaned down to peck my forehead before standing up and retrieving a pack of condoms from said drawer. He even found a small package of lube. Both items in hand, he walked back up to me. The sexy sway in his hips could have made me faint then and there. I moaned accidently.

"You're so beautiful, Eren.", he whispered as he kneeled down next to me on the bed. He placed lube and condoms on my nightstand. "Face up." I obeyed and stared at the ceiling. Just what was he planning. That question was quickly answered when he swung his leg over my face and gave me a perfect view of the underside of his cock, his balls and his asshole.

His hole was still wet and dilated from what he did earlier, I could see a little bit of his insides. And it turned me on even more.

"You want to stick your cock in there, right?", he asked, teasingly wiggeling his hips before slapping his inner thigh. "Then do a good job at preparing me." With that, he lowered himself down onto my face. My hand automatically went up and held onto his strong thighs.

His smell was intoxicating. I darted my tongue out of my mouth and lapped on the outside of his puckered hole, relishing the sweet taste of it. Levi groaned and bucked his hips downwards, encouraging me to go on. I did not know Levi was into facesitting.

I did not let him tell me that twice and sank my tongue deep into his hole, taking in the aroma of his sweet asshole. I wanted him to drip with my saliva and cum, I wanted to mark this hole as mine. I had to. I needed to.

Switching between tonguefucking and sucking, I started to eat him out. Levi rolled his hips every now and then, his hands digged into my hair, pulling on it as he moaned in pleasure. I turned my head up a little to suck on his balls before sinking two fingers into his cunt at the same time, spreading him open. My other hand pulled him off my face a little.

My lips closed around the tip of his rock hard erection while my fingers continued to plunge deep into his ass, massaging the tight walls with my fingertips. "Like that, Eren. Good boy, good boy.", my brother panted.

He pushed himself down on my fingers while guiding his cock into my mouth slowly. "Suck on it, make me proud. If I cum, you get to fuck me, so get into it... Ngh~..." A third finger slipped inside him and he turned his head to see his body swallowing my hungry digits like there was no tomorrow.

His cock slipped down my throat as he pushed his hips forward, my gag reflex kicking in. I managed to control it and swallowed around him, evicting another, louder moan from the raven. "God, yes... You're doing fucking great for a virgin."

I put no thoughts into Levi's words. All that I wanted was to make him cum. I wanted him to cum down my throat, make me choke on his load while forcing me to swallow it all down. I was so greedy for his high. I wanted it so bad, I could not even think straight.

A few erratic snaps of his hips later, he rolled his head back and his body shuddered before spasming and sending his whole load into my mouth. I moaned around his cock, letting him cum inside my body before swallowing every last drop of his sweet juices.

It took the raven a few seconds to compose himself before he sat on my chest and swished a sweaty fringe of his obsidian hair ouf of his face. "You suck good.", he said, his voice still a little shaky. I noticed that my fingers were still inside him and slowly pulled them out. He let me.

"Look at how hard you got.", Levi said and let his hand wander behind him, grabbing my cock and making me hiss at the sheer force he put into his grip. "I think this will do just fine inside me." A few slow pumps of his hand had me moaning under him again. Levi chuckled.

"You're just so sensitive. You'd make such a cute bottom if I wasn't so into it." 

"God, Levi, just let me fuck you already!", I whined and grabbed his hips again. "Please!" "You're so... impatient. Get a condom and the lube. And hurry."

I scrambled to my knees as fast as possible, snatching the items in question from the nightstand and handed them to Levi. He took them and ripped the package of the condom, signaling me to lay down again with a nod of his head. I obeyed.

His slender fingers slid around my rock hard erection and he pumped it a few more times before sliding the condom over it. He bit his lower lip with a sly grin and dark eyes - the most fucking erotic face I had ever seen - as he looked into my flushed face. He leaned his forehead against mine and our noses touched lightly.

"L-levi, I- ... Fuck."

He bit my lower lip and felt my dick twitch as he pulled it, rutting his hips into mine, seeking friction. I groaned as I closed my eyes.

"Just do it already...", I moaned and my brother chuckled.

"You are so adorable, Eren. So cute and innocent... But also so dirty. Come here. I'll give you what you want."

Levi signaled me to sit up, so I did and leaned my back against the wall as he straddled my hips. I grabbed my cock and pressed it against his hole, the lube and spit from earlier dripping down onto its tip.

"Slowly, virgin. Don't run off on me." With a sly smirk, he let himself sink down, feeling how he impaled himself my dick. And it felt so good.  
I groaned and my hands shot up to grab his porcellain hips tight to support him a little as his tight heat swallowed me whole. I felt my brother's walls tightening and loosening around me as he tried to get used to my size.

When I looked into the mirror across the bed, I saw how his rosy hole was stretched around my erection as he sank himself deeper until he hit my very base. He then relaxed a little, pressing some open mouthed kisses onto my shoulder and collarbone.

"You have quite the impressive dick, Eren... I like it.", he panted and pressed another kiss on the side of my mouth. I looked into his steely eyes which were clouded with deep lust, his pupils dilated and I was sure I looked exactly the same.

"Yours isn't a small one either...", I answered. My voice was way more shaky than I had thought it would be, but it only added to the erotic appeal of the deed. I closed my hand around Levi's leaking cock and gave him a few dry strokes before kicking my hips up a little.

"Fuck..." He threw his head back. The tiniest of movement inside him seemed to push him towards the edge already.  
He put his hands on my shoulders and pulled himself up a little, before smashing back down. I felt his walls clench around me, a feeling so strong that I felt like I was afloat.

"Better... Better than your fingers?", I asked him as I helped him move.

"So much... So much better... Do something, Jaeger, move those hips of yours."

I - of course - obeyed and he started to fasten his movements as I thrusted my pelvis upwards right into his heat. Our lube-drenched skin slapped together and the noise turned me on even more.

"Did you... Hah... Did you just get fucking harder down there?!!", Levi asked as he adjusted his hips a little in search of his prostate.  
And I helped him with it, of course. When we found it, Levi threw his head back and climaxed hard for the third time that day.

I grinned and pushed him off of me to pull out of his tight heat. "You're so quick, Levi... How is that?"

The raven laid there, panting hard and his chest rose in an uneven pattern. "T-the prostate... Is way more sensitive than- you may think...", he panted. I chuckled. "Is it?"  
"You better wash that cocky attitude of your face, shithead." Levi leaned up on his elbows and shot me a dark stare. My body shivered. 

What did he mean?

Levi grinned and pushed me onto my back.

Seriously, where did that dude take all of his energy from. I didn't even cum once, he did three times and wasn't even tired. HOW?

"Stay here. Don't move.", he said. His voice sent shudders down my spine and I gulped and nodded. "'K-kay."  
And before I could get a good look he was out of the door. I peeled the condom off my dick and threw it into the trash, waiting for him to come back while I lazily stroked myself.

When Levi returned, he held something violet in his hand, a plastic bag in his other. The object was long. Shaped like a dick. Why did he-  
Oh no! That thing was defenitely NOT going to go inside of me!

I sat up and scooted back to the wall. "Don't even THINK of that, Ackerman!", I said loudly as I ogled the object he held while he locked the door again. 

"Think of what, Jaeger?" He shot me a smirk and I shivered.

"That-that thing-" I pointed at the fucking dildo in his hand "- is not going to penetrate me!"

Levi looked at the dildo, then me, then back at the dildo.  
"You don't make the rules here.", he said calmly. He walked up to my bed and placed the plastic bag and sex toy down on my night stand and acted quicker than I had ever seen him move.

He grabbed my wrists and handcuffed me to the headboard, he had pulled the cuffs from the bag.

"Levi! I said no! Stop it!", I pleaded but he didn't listen. He only sat down next to me on the bed and licked his thumb.

Then, he pressed it onto my aching tip and I jolted upwards as he massaged my slit and tip with his thumb.  
"As far as I know, you haven't come yet... Would be a shame to let you sit here and wait until that wonderful boner went away, huh? Imagine-"

Levi straddled my hips and rutted his naked butt on my cock. My head flew back into the pillows as I thrusted up and moaned.  
"-I could leave you here all day. Mom and dad only come home tomorrow. I have all night. I could lick and suck that cock of yours, stick it deep into my hole and cum all over you. But you..." Levi chuckled and kissed my neck before creating a love bite.

"You wouldn't be able to cum the whole night. I'd keep you from it. And do you know how painful it is on the edge? I would let you suffer."

His trail of kisses went up my neck, along my jaw and then he kissed me, pulling my lower lip back a little. "Or..."

He rose his hips again and forcefully spread my legs. "...you let me use that tight heat of yours with that toy and you will have the orgasm of your life."

His fingers ran along my hole and my body twitched. I tried to close my legs - I failed miserably - and he only chuckled and leaned over to the nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lube.

"Decide, Eren."

"Wh-why?! Levi, this is disgusting! I don't want anything up my ass, what the fuck?!", I screamed, but he only grabbed my dick with his lubed hand and stroked me a few times. And god, it felt so good.

"So you're in for edging?", he purred and leaned down to kiss my v-line down to my cock and suckle at my tip only the tiniest bit before letting go of me.  
He grabbed another thing from the plastic bag and I instantly recognized it as a cock ring. He wouldn't dare-

_Click!_

I looked down and saw it around my manhood, tight and tugged nicely into place.  
"Levi-"

My brother leaned down again and kissed my tip once more before taking it all in. How did he learn how to do all this...?

\---

He had brought me to the edge about five times now. I was sweating, my cock hurt terribly as did my wrists in the handcuffs. Levi had switched from a blowjob to a handjob while eating my ass and enjoying the view.

I was shaking, mewling and moaning in want and need.

"Levi... Stop...", I breathed and thrust my hips down against his face, his tongue slipping out of me as he pulled back.

"Finally giving up?", he asked, stroking my thighs. My eyes watered and I nodded, sobbing.

"Y-yes... Fuck... Alright, I'll do it. But make it stop!"

Levi grinned and leaned over me, kissing my forehead. "That's all you had to say." "B-bastard!"

"Of course." He flicked my tip and I mewled before he sat on his heels and retrieved the dildo. "But be careful!"

Levi sighed as he kissed my nose and took place in between my legs once more. "I will."

He lubed the toy up and placed it against my hole, my heart beating faster than it should as I felt the tip of the plastic dick entering me. Levi had prepared me during his edging-process, much to my dismay, but I had realized what he meant when he said that the prostate was extremely sensitive.

My mouth fell open as he pushed it in, but I tried my best to relax. Levi whispered some sweet words as he pushed it deeper and deeper, my walls sucking it inside of me greedily.

"Fuck...", I groaned as it had bottomed out and my insides clenched around the foreign feeling of an intruder harshly.

"How is it?" Levi tapped the violet toy's bottom and I bit my lip, moaning again. "Not... Not bad. But not good, either..."

"Relax, Eren. Then I can show you how good it feels."

"You had this inside you before, huh?", I tried to joke and adjusted my body a little, the toy rubbing a little uncomfortably.

Levi only nodded before pulling it out and pushing it back in. "But don't worry. I cleaned it, nothing on it."

"That's... good." He pulled it out again and repeated the thrusting as I grabbed the sheets and bit my lip until it bled. "A little... Right side..."

The raven adjusted his movements and my whole body shook as the plastic-dick's head hit my prostate and I screamed out. Levi leaned back over me to kiss me harshly to keep me quiet.

His hand kept the toy moving, my insides welcomed it and my lower body thrusted back. But the pleasure didn't last long before it turned into pain.  
"Levi... The... The ring.", I begged. He seemed to have forgotten about it completely because he suddenly looked at my erection and took it off quickly.

"Sorry.", he said. But I didn't really get much of it as I suddenly saw white and came. My legs closed around Levi's hips, pulling him close to me and rutting his hips against mine one last time as I rode out my orgasm.

Soon I entered subspace and my body relaxed, some parts twitched now and then as I came down from the massive relief.  
Levi pulled the dildo out of me and put it on the nightstand before falling into bed next to me, pulling me close.

"Now, that wasn't that bad, was it?", he asked and bit my earlobe. I chuckled a little. "No... It was alright, I guess."  
\---

[THIRD PERSON]

When Eren woke up, he was alone. 

Levi was not with him, like he had expected him to be. He realized it had been foolish to expect anything of the sort from Levi. He was not nice. Of course he would not stay until Eren woke up.

Eren's bed was empty - and his room cleaner than before. His dirty laundry was gone, his desk had been sorted and empty waterbottles, cups and plates also had misteriously disappeared. 

The dickhead cleaned his room. 

The brunet growled and slowly sat up, wincing at the sharp, stabbing pain in his lower regions.

_So this was the aftermath of anal sex? Great... Just amazing. Thanks Levi._

But Eren was no pussy. He decided to ignore his hips' discomfort and stood, grabbing some pants out of his closet and sneaked through the hallway into the bathroom to take a morning shower. He dropped his pants on the toilet lid and went to wash himself off from the sweat he had accumulated on his body the day before.

Levi had really not been easy on him. His head was spinning, he felt like he would lose balance and double over at any second, so he supported himself on the tiles of the shower wall to stabilize himself. 

_What even happened?_

He remembered fucking Levi and he remembered Levi fucking him with one of his toys... They really had sex. Eren squeezed some shampoo into his palm to rub it into his hair. Why did this dude even have toys to begin with? And with him being so short, why such big toys? It did not make sense in Eren's head, so he dropped the topic of toys quickly to bring his mind over to other thoughts.

He let his head fall back against the showerwall to take some deep breaths to calm himself before he grabbed Levi's shower gel and rubbed down his body before he started to shave his lower regions and armpits. "I can never look him in the eye again... After that... Oh my god. I fucked my brother.", he whispered to himself as he set the blade down on his skin.

"Yes, you did, and...?"

"OUCH!" 

Eren cut himself with the razor as he heard Levi's voice coming from the door and let it drop to the ground. "Levi, what the fuck?" he complained. He held his hand onto the bloody slash, getting soap into the cut instantly and hissing. "Get out, I'm showering."

Levi only shrugged with a deadset pokerface expression and kicked the door closed behind him as he walked up to the sink and started brushing his teeth. "Should've locked the door. Not like I haven't seen you naked anyways." He really just did not give a fuck.

"That's rude! Please leave me alone!" More soap ran into the cut and Eren almost whined in pain as he grabbed the showerhead from the wall and washed out the wound.

"Or get me something to bandage that shitty cut with."

"Nah."

"Why not? It's your fault I cut myself so you could at least show some sympathy and help me!"

"No, because I don't want to."

Eren rolled his eyes. "Levi, you're literally next to the fucking first aid kit, could you please just give me something and not be a dick about it for once in your life?"

"I gave you the best orgasm of your life yesterday and wasn't a dick about it." He spat out the toothpaste into the sink. "But if you insist."

\---

Breakfast with Levi was not easy either. He kept on teasing Eren about the previous night, using any chance he got and Eren just wanted the ground to open up underneath him and fall down into a deep hole and never return.

"You can't say you didn't enjoy it. And I'm up for a second time.", Levi said and rolled his eyes as he poured some oatmilk over his cereal before he sat down at the table with Eren. Eren also rolled his eyes (again).

"I would rather walk around the whole earth without shoes than do that another time with you. Fucking disgusting"

"You're a shitty brat."

"I'm not!"

"Now you're just confirming it." 

Eren stood up at Levi's words. "I'm in my fucking room. And this time I'll lock it."

"Fine by me. Brat.", Levi answered as he ate his breakfast. He was seriously fine with Eren acting like this. He had experience with sex, his brother, on the other hand, did not.

People who had once gotten it up the ass and enjoyed the fuck out of it would always come back to beg for a second time. And Levi knew Eren had the hots for him. His ego was too big to ask someone else, too. So it was only obvious Eren would want it another time.

Eren did not have any toys. The only thing he could satisfy his anal wishes with would be fingers. And fingers were by far not enough, especially your own.

Levi just had to sit and wait. Eren would return and he would beg on his knees.

\---

Days passed by, maybe a week or two. 

Levi realized that Eren was avoiding him at all cost. They already had minimum contact before "the incident", how Eren called it, but now it was almost at zero. Eren would not attend family dinners or any kind of trips which included Levi, claiming that he was unwell.

Of course, Grisha caught up on it and asked Eren about it but the boy had always shrugged it off and said that he simply just wanted to be alone and have some time to himself. Levi had a hard time not laughing at his childish behavior. He really was a brat and continued to confirm it by behaving like one.

One sunday, it was Eren's turn to make lunch for the family and he decided to make some cheddar-chicken-broccoli-pasta. Levi knew that because he himself had made the request to Eren a few days earlier. He had guessed that Eren would not do it just to annoy Levi further but when the shopping list concluded chicken breast, brokkoli and garlic powder, it was hellishly obvious.

Levi passed it up so he would meet Eren in the kitchen and the boy would not have anywhere to run so they could finally have a heart-to-heart conversation. Brother to brother, of course. Completely platonic.

As he approached the kitchen and stood in the doorway, he could see Eren tense visibly. "Jaeger."

"Asshole." The reply was quick and instant, as if Eren had prepared it only for Levi.

"That's not a nice way to adress your brother." Levi leaned against the doorframe and watched Eren do the work. He could help. He just did not want to.

"You're not my brother, you're an ass, Ackerman." Eren said and cut some chicken and onions. "Go away, you're distracting me. I'll cut myself again."

"Nah, I live here. You can't tell me to go away.", Levi replied and crossed his arms in front of his chest. His eyes continued to follow Eren's every move and the brunet very obviously not nervous.

"I don't remember you moving into the kitchen.", he replied sassily.

"Well, surprise, I live in the whole house but mom's, Grisha's and your room. So I can be whereever I want."

"I will literally poison your food."

"You won't."

"I will. And you can't do shit about it."

"I can refuse to eat it."

"Let's see how long you'll last without food, then."

"Fine." Levi raised his hands in defense, giving up the bickering in between them. He could (of course) have shot back more arguments but he really did not want Eren to bleed all over the chicken. "I just wanted to ask if you're still dead set on attending the fall festival. You planned on taking Mikasa, right?"

Eren turned his head and looked at Levi, letting the knive sink down. "I don't know why this would be of any concern to you, Levi."  
"Well, you're my brother, I am allowed to worry."

"You're not my brother. And you're not worrying, you're being nosy." Eren threw the meat into the pan and added onions and broccoli.  
Levi walked closer to him, leaned against the counter and crossed his arms in front of his chest once more. "How do you get back home?"

"Dad or Kuchel will pick me up. I can't go to Mikasa's because of her parents. Armin has Jean over, would not want to see that, so I'm coming home. Why? Need a ride?"

"No, I am not attending. You know that."

"Then stop getting on my nerves and choose some fucking noodles."

\---

The evening of the fall festival eventually came and Levi, Kuchel and Grisha decided on watching a movie together while Eren was gone. "To celebrate our own festival", how Grisha had pronounced it. Levi had to supress a grin. Of course. It was rare that Eren left the house for a night so they could enjoy their time without him for once.

They sat on the sofa in the living room and drank wine and beer, talked and played a few games while watching different films, then started a series on Netflix. Levi refrained from drinking alcohol, he was not much of a fan but Grisha talked him into at least one beer and he agreed.

He was no lightweight. One beer would not kill him. And he knew that if Grisha and his mom both here drunk, it fell back on him to get Eren home from the festival.  
It was around two hours after midnight when Kuchel had fallen asleep against Grisha's chest and his phone started to ring. From his current position, he could not reach it without moving too much and waking his wife so Levi stood up and saw that the call was from Eren.

"It's Eren. He probably needs to be picked up.", Levi said and Grisha nodded as a permission to take on the call. However, on the other line was not Eren, but Mikasa.

"Hey Mr. Jaeger, it's Mikasa.", she said. Levi could hear the loud music from the festival and people talking and shouting at each other over it. Mikasa really had to call while she was in the middle of the celebration? That was not very much like her.

"Well, good morning Mikasa. It's Levi. How's the party going?", he answered and set the phone to speaker as he sat down on the sofa again so his step-father could hear.

"Pretty well. But Eren's hella drunk, I'm tipsy too and Armin already went home... Could someone pick him up please? I really don't know if it is good for him to stay any longer." - "But Mikaaaaa, I am peerfectly finee~!" Levi heard Eren babble in the background. Grisha cringed as he heard his son in such a drunken way and Levi only rolled his eyes.

"He's not fine. Please pick him up pronto before he does something stupid.", Mikasa argued, probably shoving Eren away from grabbing onto his phone on the other side of the line. "Please."

Levi chuckled and stood. "Well, I am the only one not drunk so I'll drive." Grisha rolled his eyes at Levi's statement, fully agreeing with him though.  
"Make sure to get him away from other people and breathe some fresh air before Levi arrives." he chimed in. "I doubt he would want Eren puking into his car." - "That would be appreciated."

"Sure, sure. Eren! Come here! No, not another drink, here!... Ah, I gotta keep him from drinking more... We'll wait outside at the roadside."  
"Alright. Be there in ten minutes. See ya 'Kas." "See ya."

Levi ended the phone call and handed Grisha the device back. "Alright, I'll go and pick up the brat.", he said to Grisha and the brunet nodded. "Sure. And I'll put your mother to bed. I guess see you in the morning?"

"Yes. See you in the morning."

Levi walked out of the living room, threw on a jacket and shoes and grabbed his car keys - he was tempted to take Grisha's car, just in case Eren really felt the need to throw up during the drive, but he refrained from doing so.

Car- and house keys in his pocket, he marched into the garage and drove towards the school grounds where the fall festival took place.

And right there on the roadside was Mikasa, waving into the direction of his car. Eren was nowhere to be seen near her. Did he die? Levi rolled his eyes at the thought of Eren somewhere in a ditch, dying of alcohol poisoning. That sounded very much like the stupid brat.

He slowed down and came to a stop next to his cousin and exited the car. "Where's Eren?", he asked and looked around. Mikasa shrugged. "He said he'd be right back so I guess he's pissing or puking."

"You still have Kenny's foul mouth."

"'S not like you're an angel at wording things either."

Levi shrugged and leaned against the hood of his car, waiting for the brat to come back. "How did he even get so drunk? Did you play stupid games again?"

"At a festival? Hell no! Jean and Reiner challenged him to a drinking contest, betting that he couldn't outdrink them before they had to throw up."

Levi raised one of his eyebrows. Mikasa chuckled. "Well, he did manage to win. But he will probably feel like shit in the morning by the amount he drunk."

She walked up next to Levi and also leaned against his car. Levi did not mind. He knew Mikasa was always clean so her touching his things had never worried him too much.

"Sure he didn't fall over and stuck his face into the mud? Because I'm leaving him here if he fucking dirties my car.", he said after a while in which no words were exchanged.

"I'll check.", the ravenette said and pushed herself off the vehicle.

"You just wanna see him naked.", Levi joked towards his cousin and she shot him an 'Are-you-serious-?'-look.

"Ew, Levi. As if Mikasa would ever want that." Eren tumbled out from behind a group of trees and zipped up his pants. "I went to take a piss, leave me be. Takes longer when the zipper's jammed."

Mikasa chuckled. "Well, someone has to take care of you. Too stupid to open your pants now?"

"Fuck off, 'Kas."

"You too. Right into bed. I'll head back. Make sure he gets home safe, would you?", Mikasa asked and turned to Levi. The raven shrugged. "Won't promise anything. He'll sleep in the fucking bathtub if he throws up. Or on the porch."

"I'm not a fucking child anymore. Let's leave." Eren pulled on the car door's handle, but it did not open. "Leeeeviiiii." he whined.

Levi clicks a button on his car keys and the doors to the car unlock and Mikasa nods at him once more before she disappeared back into the direction of the fall-festival.

\---

The drive home was quiet.

Eren tried - again and again - to put on the radio to drown out the stupid awkward silence in between them, but Levi would not let him and turned it off every time. At some point, the brunet gave up and sunk back in his seat. "You're no fun."

"I never planned to be."

Eren pouted at Levi's response and crossed his arms in front of his chest like a child. "Asshole."  
Levi did not answer and only pulled into their driveway quietly. "Mom and Grisha are in bed. If you wake them, that's on you. You're def showering before you go to sleep. You're disgusting."

"I didn't know you suddenly turned into my mother?"

"I did not. Sorry if you see some fucking resemblance but you saw yourself that I have a shitty dick. Get out of my car."

The two left the car in the driveway and Levi unlocked the door to let Eren stumble in. The brunet sat down on his butt to take off his shoes - better, he would have thrown up if he had been bent over and Levi already walked up the stairs to his room to get Eren some towels for his shower.

"Hurry your ass up." he hissed through grit teeth along the quiet hallway and he saw Eren speeding the stairs not as quietly as he would have wished he did. "You make too much noise."

Levi forced Eren to shower and... liked it or not, had to watch the brat so that he did not accidently fall and break his bones or something. Or drown himself. No one knew what idiots like Eren would be capable of.

When Eren was finally clean and did not reek of alcohol anymore, the two retreated to their repective rooms and went to bed.

\---

Levi did not know what alcohol usually did to Eren. He guessed that after showering, his step-brother would be out like a light as soon as he hit the bed, but oh no, he had been dead wrong.

He tossed himself around in his own bed as he heard Eren moan from the other room once more. Fucking horny brat. Fucking paper-thin walls. Did this really have to happen when Grisha and Kuchel were home? He was glad that their parent's room was downstairs, but still. They could hear. He did not want that.

After even pressing the pillow down over his head did nothing but give him trouble breathing, Levi angrily threw it away - the pillow landed somewhere in the room, he did not even care where that was - and decided to put an end to this annoying little shit. He could not sleep with Eren being that loud right next door.

Eren was obviously masturbating or watching some porn movie on speakers, so Levi would walk in on him anyway but it would not be the first time. He should not be embarrassed.

He put on some boxers and rushed over to Eren's room, walking in unannounced (again). So much to locking his room every night.  
"Eren, I swear, I am trying to sleep if you don't shut up right now I will beat your ass-- What the fuck?!"

Levi's eyes felt like they wanted to fall out of his head as he ripped them open and looked at his step brother - on the floor. Eren was on his knees, sweaty, his hair a mess, his mouth opened and saliva running down his chin. A disgusting sight. His asshole spread open around the big dildo Levi had used on him before, the ridges on the underside carefully massaging Eren's walls as the brunet's face flushed even more and he gasped for air at my entrance, rocking his hips down into the toy. "L-levi... fuck... Levi." Levi's breath hitched in his throat.

Eren let his hands wander up his body suggestively, two fingers slipping into his mouth and he let even more saliva run over his chin. He pulled them back out, let them shimmer over his collarbone and chest, stopping there for a second as he stimulated his nipples with wet digits. 

"Levi, please..." Was he begging?

The raven frowned and closed the door behind him, locking it tight and walking up to the panting, teared up mess that Eren represented on the floor. The brunet's pupils were dilated wide, his cock stood proud in between his legs as he searched for his prostate with the toy in his tight passage. He had not stopped his movements when Levi had walked in on him.

He had looked him directly into the eyes and continued to fuck himself on Levi's dildo. That brat had some serious nerves right there.  
"How did you-... No, fuck. Eren, what the hell?", Levi questioned and stood in front of his step-brother, looking down on him.

Eren grinned as he leaned forward and nuzzled his face into the raven's clothed crotch. The thin fabric of those stupid boxershorts were the only thing that seperated him from this glorious cock, he wanted them gone, off and Levi's pure scent up his nostrils, his cum in his throat- "You make me so horny... How dare you look that hot when picking me up? Oh god... let me see that dick of yours again. Choke me on it. Drown me in your asshole, Levi please.", Eren begged and pressed his face closer.

He could feel how Levi's erection twitched under his moving lips as he mouthed kisses onto it.

Levi took a step back and grabbed Eren's hair harshly, pulling his head away from his crotch. Eren rocked his hips into the toy again at the rough treatment and moaned. He loved it. Levi manhandling him like this turned him on so much. 

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?", he asked as he tossed Eren backwards and the brunet fell onto his back, still smiling and moaning as the dildo got pushed in deeper at impact with the floor. Levi felt his dick twitch again in his underwear as he heard the lewd sounds Eren emitted. Fuck. He could not get weak in front of him now.

"Using my toy to pleasure yourself and then demanding things of me? Are you stupid?" He kicked Eren across the face - he was barefoot, it did not hurt as much - but Eren only moaned as his hands gripped the base of the dildo again to try and finish himself off.

"Yes, fuck, I am... I want you so much, Levi, Levi, please! Fuck yourself on me, use me, I'll do anything for you, ah!" The raven pressed his foot at the bottom of the toy between Eren's willingly spread legs and the brunet pulled his hands back to let him.

"Push it out."

"Wha-"

"Push it out and prepare me."

Eren's breating accelerated even more and he contracted the muscles in his behind to push the toy out just like Levi had ordered. Silvery gleaming eyes followed his every move and as the dildo left his body, Eren sighed deeply and bit his lower lip. His felt everything of the toy inside him as he tightened himself to shove it out. It was almost too much. But he could not cum. He needed Levi.

"Sit on my face, Levi. Please do that again. Suffocate me-"

"No. On your knees. You'll prepare me with your fingers." Eren hastily followed Levi's command and grabbed the lube from his bedside table. In the meantime, Levi had walked over to Eren's desk and cleared it from new stacks of papers and pens and leaned over it, dropping his boxers to the ground and exposing his body.

He felt the warm air of Eren's room hit his private parts and gave himself a single hard stroke before he pulled his asscheeks apart to show Eren his target.

Eren scrambled to his feet, too horny to think of taking his time and walked up behind Levi, pressing his body sweaty up against his step-brother. The raven clicked his tongue in disgust. But they would have sex anyway, so he did not care that Eren got him dirty.

The brunet breathed hotly into Levi's unsheltered, exposed neck and opened the lube bottle with a silent click. The cold liquid ran into his shaky palm and he let a dry finger glide over Levi's entrance before he drenched his whole hand in the slimy fluid and warmed it up between his digits.

The raven bucked his hips back into Eren's, impatient, and growled. "You want me to fall asleep over here, idiot?" he snapped at him. Eren's hand wandered down the raven's spine until it reached his rosy entrance. He let a finger breach the tight muscle ring and pushed it deeper inside and Levi instantly relaxed around it, forcing his body to submit to the feeling, propping his upper body up on his elbows on the wooden desk. "That's nice..." he groaned. Eren pumped his finger a few times and slipped in another, stretching Levi apart a little.

But the raven got impatient and arched his back. He elevated his left leg and kicked the brunet away from him, wet fingers slipping out and leaving him empty again. "Down, dog." The lube dripped onto his tighs as he turned to face his step-brother with a powerful expression.

Eren fell back down onto his knees and Levi grabbed his throat to push him flat onto the ground. "Stay." His voice was a dark, controlling growl and did things to Eren the boy could not describe. He liked that. A lot.

Eren whimpered as Levi's knee grazed his dripping wet erection. Even the tiniest contact with his hypersenstive middle could make him scream, but he knew very well he should not. How much he wanted Levi to hurry with whatever fucked up foreplay he was entertaining himself with. He could not wait. He did not want to wait any longer.  
Levi stood and grabbed a condom for himself and one for Eren. He did not like messes so he started to avoid them in the first place. Condoms were mandatory. And easier to clean up than an asshole filled to the brim with cum.

"Levi... fuck...", Eren panted in the background and Levi's eyes shifted over to his brother's lump of a body. He was panting, redfaced, a mess. Messes... Levi sighed in disgust.

"Horny teenager. Alcohol does you no good." He ripped the package open with his teeth and put the condom over his own hard shaft, the other one he put on Eren. Eren whimpered as his cock was touched. It felt so amazing. "You're way too sensitive. Keep that up and you'll cum in the first five minutes."

"I won't. Just do it already!"

Eren's hands grabbed for Levi's hips as the shorter kneeled over Eren's body. "You impatient shit.", the raven growled and situated himself. Levi grabbed Eren's dick and aligned it with his lubed entrance before letting himself sink down. 

He groaned as he was split open again by Eren's cock and threw his head back, contracting his muscles to softed up around Eren. He bit his lip and wiggled his hips until he reached the base and felt Eren's lower body pressed up against his own.

His heart beat faster than usual, it was a heavenly feeling to be filled by Eren's cock again. He had been just as desperate as his brother, he was sure. But he was stable enough not to show what he urged for. He was no child anymore.

Levi gave himself a few quick strokes as he waited for his body to relax and Eren massaged his hips with his thumbs. As his muscles finally stopped clenching too hard around Eren, he steadied himself on his knees and rose his lower body up, away from Eren's, pulling out that thick cock in the process.

He groaned as he let himself sink down again. His first movements were slow and sensual. Levi enjoyed the feeling of a warm cock in his hole, it was way better than any toy he owned. Eren's dick twitched whenever he bottomed out and the brunet had a deadly tight grip on Levi's hips, enough to let him bruise for sure.

The slow pace started to bore both of them soon, so Levi took that as his queue to speed up. He leaned back and grabbed onto Eren's thighs as he slammed his body down onto his step-brother's. "Fuck~" he cursed as he hit his prostate within the first few heavy thrusts, digging his nails into Eren's skin.

His stomach coiled and he bit his lip multiple times until it ripped open and he felt blood enter his mouth. Levi simply licked it up and aimed for his prostate even more.  
Eren had a hard time laying still under Levi's moving body. He had bitten his lip bloody too and experimentally thrusted his hips up every now and then, much to Levi's dismay. The raven frowned as Eren continued to miss his sweet spot. "You lay still right now.", the raven cursed as he held Eren down as best as he could. "I am in control, so stop that bullshit."

"But... I want to move. I feel so hot, Levi, I want to pleasure you. Let me-" 

"Fucking no, Eren." Levi slammed himself down extremely hard so that Eren could see stars. The wet slapping of their skin was loud and Levi really hoped that the alcohol had knocked out both Kuchel and Grisha hard enough for them to sleep like a baby.

They really would not want to hear this. Or see it.

Suddenly, Levi had a brilliant idea and pulled back from Eren and kneeled next to the boy. "Turn around. Hands and knees." Eren obeyed and got on all fours. His erection hung heavy in between his legs, wanting nothing but to get inside of Levi's hot and skinny body. He saw his brother move behind him but before he could ask what he suddenly had in store for him, he felt something prod his still spread entrance before it got rammed deep inside of him.

Little ripples and edges revealed to him that it was the dildo he had used before. He moaned and fell foward, digging his face into the ground and presenting himself for Levi. But the raven did not want to pleasure Eren on the ground. "Bed."

Another order he followed like a dog.

Levi straddled him again as he laid on his back in his bed and penetrated himself with Eren's deliciously devilish prize of a cock once more.   
"Now you may move." he allowed him. 

Eren nodded quickly, excited to finally be allowed to chase his own pleasure and grabbed onto Levi's plush thighs to trust up into the raven. Levi groaned quietly in response and put his hand in between Eren's legs to push the dildo deeper into the brunet.

He moaned loudly at that and Levi rapidly covered the brunet's mouth, sinking his body as deep as it could go to still all movements between them both. 

"Shut the fuck up.", he hissed and listened for any sound in the house before he lifted, then slammed his hips down hard to make a point. Eren nodded and teared up as he felt heaven starting to build up in his abdomen. They moved their hips in sync, Levi regularly pushing and pulling on the dildo to stimulate Eren's prostate further and the boy loved it.

He keened, gasped and whimpered as Levi rode him on and smashed their hips together in a lust-driven, uncontrolled frenzy. The raven felt sweat building up on his forehead as Eren's cock hit his prostate again, the delicate spot inside of him sending pleasure through his entire body wave after wave, pushing him closer to the edge.

He wanted it. But not before Eren. He had to make Eren come first. He could not come before him again, he needed to put a statement over who was the boss and that he could last longer than his brother would ever be able to. He let a deep, guttural groan escape him, his throat vibrating. 

"L-le-vi..." Eren's panting filled the raven's ears. His tone made his situation clear: He was close. So very close to cumming and letting Levi achieve his goal.

The raven chuckled and took ahold of the toy again and pushed it into Eren's prostate with newfound force, the boy underneath him wiggling and biting his hand to stay quiet as he bent his legs and bucked his hips with less and less control into Levi's, stimulating himself, his cock burning in pleasure and his stomach tingeling before his orgasm washed over him in heavy waves and he sobbed hard as he filled the condom inside of his step-brother.

As Eren's hips stuttered underneath him, Levi adjusted his sweaty body for the boy to hit his sweetest spot over and over again until he himself felt that he got pushed over the edge and came, slowing the movement of his own hips to enjoy each and every second of his climax. He leaned back on Eren's knees and spread his legs a little more as he raised himself from Eren's cock, watching the brunet's expression closely as he felt it slip out of his lube-drenched, stretched out hole.

Eren's head fell back into his pillow as he held onto Levi's tighs and panted out his exhaustion in quick, deep puffs of air. "Fuck... Now we have to shower again.", Levi cursed as he wiped droplets of his sweat away from his forehead and sat down on Eren's abdomen behind his dick to peel the filled condom off quickly.

"Mhhh..." was Eren's productive answer from the other side of the bed as he laid his fist over his forehead and finished catching up to his racing breath. "Fine... Whatever."

The raven left the bed with an already forming ache in his hips to throw away the rubbers into Eren's trash. "Come on. Hurry your ass up.", he said with a strained voice. He had not cried out during sex, but the holding in of his moans and cries had still taken a massive toll on him and he felt his throat itch. Not good. How would he explain this the next day?

After Eren had somehow managed to get back onto his legs (kind of walking like a newborn foal) and put the toy into a plastic bag to clean later, Levi pulled him - naked and sweat-stained like they were - into the bathroom and locked it. "I go first. You clean that thing you dirtied." Levi snapped at his brother and Eren rolled his tired eyes and went to the sink to start while Levi wiped the cum off his body with wet wipes before he jumped into the shower and rinsed the bodily fluids of both him and Eren off too.

He did not mind that the water was cold due to Eren using the sink. He was rather relaxed by it. He had sweated so much, warm or hot water would have probably burned his skin anyway. When he left the shower, he sent Eren in quickly and took the toy to retreat to his room and place it in his spot.

That was when the bells rang. Why did Eren have his toy to begin with?

He went back into the bathroom where Eren just jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself when Levi grabbed him by the throat.

"Where did you get my toys?", he growled and looked right into Eren's mischievous eyes. "Well, I may or may not have planned our little... encounter and searched your room before I went out."

"So you were not even drunk the whole time?!"

"No."

Levi wanted to squisch Eren's throat in his hand but he refrained and stepped back.

"We're sleeping in my room tonight, your sheets are fucking disgusting."

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first of my rewritten scenes. I am currently working hard to enhance my sex-game and I hope it worked out as nicely as I wanted it to be. Feel free to leave Kudos behind and comment, it is always wonderful to read your opinions <3
> 
> -Tikata


End file.
